bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Yankee Swap
|image = 16BCE3E8-3740-42A3-8927-AA0489B5BD4B.jpeg}} (also known as the Prize Swapping Competition) is a recurring Power of Veto and Head of Household competition. It is unique among competitions in that the winner of the competition does not automatically win the Veto/HoH. This competition is notable for being the one that causes an unlucky houseguest to wear the BB Unitard for a week. Rules The players will compete in a series of rounds where they must try to score the highest number. The player with the lowest score each round will be eliminated from the game. Once they are eliminated, they must claim a prize which may contain money, vacations, advantages in the game, punishments, the power of veto, or the HOH key. The players that are eliminated in later rounds will have the option of keeping the prize that they have received or trading it for other prizes that have already been revealed. The player with the power of veto (or HOH key) in their possession at the end of the final round will win POV or HOH. List of the Competitions United States Canada Trivia *Big Brother 11 is the only season where this competition was played as a Head of Household competition. This competition was originally going to be a Veto competition, however, because of Chima Simone's expulsion, it was later played as an HOH competition instead. *Big Brother 8 is the only season where none of the prizes and punishments were traded. *Big Brother 8 is also the only season where the Power of Veto was awarded last. In all of the subsequent seasons that featured this competition the veto was awarded first. *Ryan, Libra, Judd, Caleb, Elena, Tyler and Sarah won the competition in their respective seasons, however, they choose not to take the Power of Veto and took the prizes instead. **Ryan, Judd, Caleb, and Elena took the cash prize instead of the veto. Libra and Tyler took the vacation, while Sarah Miller from BBCAN2 took the Slop Pass. *Angela Rummans from Big Brother 20 was eliminated the earliest from the competition to still win the Power of Veto, being eliminated in the 2nd round. **Of the Canada Players, Allison White was eliminated the earliest and won the POV. She was eliminated in the 3rd round in Big Brother Canada 2. *Daniele Donato, Jeff Schroeder, Jordan Lloyd, Nicole Franzel, James Huling, and Paul Abrahamian have played this competition twice. **Jeff and James made it to the final round twice, while Paul was eliminated in the first round both times he played. ***Dan Gheesling and Brendon Villegas were present for this competition twice but never played. Rachel Reilly and Britney Haynes played this competition on their first season but didn't play it on their second season. *Paul Abrahamian received a punishment from this competition both times he played. *The earliest week that this competition was played was in Week 2 during Big Brother 8, while the latest week that this competition was played was in Week 8 during Big Brother 18. *James Huling and Victor Arroyo are the only men to win this competition and be America’s Favorite Houseguest at the end of their respective seasons. Category:Recurring Competitions Category:Recurring Power of Veto Competitions